


found out

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [343]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hop accidentally catches Gloria and Marnie in a rather intimate embrace, but they aren't as mad as he expects them to be.
Relationships: Hop/Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [343]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	found out

Hop and Gloria are best friends. The two of them have been best friends for as long as he can remember, for as long as they have lived next door to each other, and now that the two of them are out traveling, they are great rivals, as well as best friends. At least for him, there is no one else in the world that he feels closer to, and it is a little strange, not getting to see each other constantly, like they did when they were still at home, still right next door to each other. That is probably the only downside to this journey he has been looking forward to all his life.

But he takes any opportunity that he can to see her, meeting up with her for battles along the road, and sometimes camping together so that they can eat dinner and rest their teams and get caught up. He knows her tent almost as well as he knows his own, so when he recognizes it out in the Wild Area, he knows that he needs to stop in and visit her, right away. This is far from the first time that he has done something like this, and the two of them are so close that he feels like barging in on her tent is not a big deal.

Up until now, it hasn’t been.

Up until now, she has always been alone.

That is not the case tonight, when he unzips the flap and lets himself in, only to find Gloria very naked, very much not alone, and very much in the embrace of an equally naked gym challenger that he has come to know rather well, as he has continued on his journey. Gloria and Marnie are both frozen in surprise, looking to him like they can’t quite believe he really came in here like that.

At least, Marnie looks like she can’t believe it. Gloria more looks like she can totally believe it, and that she is really regretting just how few boundaries she and Hop have right now, because she never considered the possibility that he would walk in on her during such an important, private moment, not until the moment that it finally happened. And Hop is frozen too, eyes widened in shock, because, seriously? Gloria is his best friend, they tell each other everything, and _this_ is how he finds out that she’s involved with Marnie?

At the same time, Gloria is not sure how to react to this. Somehow, she had not expected to get walked in on like this, thinking it impossible that the one time she and Marnie do something out here, rather than a hotel room, would not coincide with a time that Hop happened upon her and decided to come in without warning. She should have known better, and now he is gawking at him, and she can sense Marnie getting more and more flustered in her arms.

And at the same time, this is not enough to kill the mood, or make her forget just how excited she was before the two of them got caught in the act. If anything, she finds herself even more turned on, and she is not sure what to make of them. Pulling Marnie closer, as if trying to conceal her more, she finally finds her voice to say, “Oh, uh…hey there, Hop. What are you doing here?”

The fact that he has not made his excuses and taken off running is a little bit strange to her, and instead, he says, “Well, you know, I was in the area, and…”

“Is he just gonna stand there gawkin’ at us, or what?” Marnie interrupts, the first thing that she has said since getting caught. When she starts to squirm in Gloria’s grasp, it hits her that Marnie might not be as flustered as she first thought, and that she might still be riled up, still horny and ready to get rid of Hop so that they can get back to it. She is probably mad at him, and Gloria probably should be too, but she finds that she isn’t.

In fact, she is anything but. It is strange to feel this way, looking at _Hop_ of all people, whom she has known for years and has never seen in anything more than the most platonic of lights, but right now, she finds herself looking at him and thinking that he has become rather attractive over the years. How long has that been going on, all without her noticing? She has no idea what to make of her feelings at all, but if Marnie is mad about this, then she should be too, and she should be trying to get rid of him.

“If you’re not leavin’, you might as well come on in. Close the tent back up when ya do.” When Marnie says this, Gloria and Hop are left thinking the exact same thing.

 _Wait,_ what _?!_

But she is being completely serious, and as Hop exchanges looks with both of them, he decides he will be better off listening to her. Suddenly, he is not quite as concerned about Gloria having a secret relationship with another one of her rivals, or the fact that he stumbled upon it in this way, and instead, he is left wondering how he ever managed to get so lucky, what he did in his life that led him to this point.

“You’re alright with that, right, Gloria?” Marnie asks, as if just now remembering the girl that she is sharing an embrace with. “I mean, with the way you two are always lookin’ at each other, I just kinda assumed…”

It seems Marnie can see things even Gloria did not realize were there. Numbly, she nods, and Hop takes that as his cue, coming inside the rest of the way, closing up the tent behind him, so that the three of them are alone together at last. It is a spacious tent, but even so, things feel more cramped now that there are three of them in here.

Hop scrambles to get out of his clothes, while Gloria still tries to get used to the whole idea of him joining them. It is definitely not something that she minds, even if she never would have admitted to wanting something like this. He has been her best friend for so long that something like this has always seemed off-limits, but if she had ever had a chance to think about it, to ask herself if she really wanted it…and now here is Marnie, wasting no time in making it happen.

“Just be patient till we’re ready for you, though,” Marnie says, once Hop’s clothes has joined theirs in a pile. He is already visibly hard, excited by the mere sight of them, and he sits on his knees, looking oddly serious, like he is being made to sit through an important lecture, or something to that degree. Probably, he is intimidated by Marnie, not knowing her as well as Gloria does, not knowing that there is really nothing intimidating about her, once you get past the surface.

Still, she knows just how to take control, and once Hop is seated, she has Gloria on her back, pinned as she kisses down her neck. It is clear that she is making a show of this, that she is making sure that Hop knows his place and knows that it does not matter how long he has known Gloria, or how close the two of them may be; in this case, in this department, Marnie was here first. Right now, he just has to watch and learn, and see what Gloria’s other rival is capable of doing.

Gloria squirms beneath her, moaning with each kiss that she is given, always followed up by a quick nibble. It feels good, and Marnie moves her hands up, shifting from pinning Gloria’s wrists to holding both of her hands as she moves lower down, kissing along her collarbone, until finally, her lips have found one of Gloria’s breasts. As she starts kissing her, licking at her nipple, Gloria can feel herself growing weak, losing herself in this pleasure that she never wants to let go of.

Marnie always knows just how to make her feel good, just how to give her everything that she could ever want. The two of them have not been doing this for very long, but even so, the time that they have spent together has been time incredibly well spent, as her rival-turned-lover has shown her over and over again exactly what it is that she is capable of. As she sucks and flicks her tongue over Gloria’s nipple, she brings her closer to the edge, all without having properly touched her yet, and all the while, Hop can’t take his eyes off the two of them, having a hard time wrapping his head around just how fast things have gone, just how much things have changed, all since he happened upon the two of them in an intimate position.

Marnie teases Gloria like this for just a little while longer, never pushing her past the point that she can stand, but still getting her pretty close, before she starts to move down again, pulling her hands down with her so that she does not have to loosen her grip as she kiss a trail down her stomach. Gloria can hardly breathe at this point, whimpering and gasping, so needy that she can hardly stand it. If this is meant to show Hop just how capable she is, then Marnie has more than proven her point by now, and they are only just now getting to the main event.

She teases for a bit, kissing and nibbling the insides of Gloria’s thighs, until she has her panting, toes curling, in desperate need of more, before she absolutely loses her mind. Finally, after what feels like an eternity of teasing, but what has only been several seconds of nipping at her thighs, Marnie gives Gloria exactly what it is that she wants.

Her tongue is so skilled by now that she makes Gloria feel like she is absolutely falling apart from the pleasure of it all. She can’t even think at this point, can hardly remember her own name as Marnie licks inside of her, so skilled and so familiar with everything that drives Gloria wild that this never takes very long. Gloria grips her hands tight, so tight because she feels like she has no control at this point, unable to do anything other than let herself get swept away in the bliss of it all, climbing higher and higher until…

With a sharp cry of her lover’s name, Gloria comes hard, just for Marnie, shuddering as she hits her peak. Marnie’s face remains between her legs the entire time she rides out her orgasm, making sure that she enjoys it to the fullest, that she prolongs the pleasure as much as possible, until Gloria has finally started to come down from that high, struggling to catch her breath all the while. Only then does she pull back and look up at her, asking, “How was that?”

“Absolutely amazing,” Gloria replies, barely even aware of their guest at this point. But she looks over to him when Marnie does, giving him a breathless smile. Hop is biting his lip hard, barely sitting still anymore, left so needy now, after the girls have put on such a show for him. Even so, he is still waiting patiently, waiting for some sort of direction from one of them, before he attempts to take anything for himself.

“What do you want to do with him?” Marnie asks her, no longer trying to direct everything on her own. She wants to make sure that whatever they do next is what Gloria wants, considering that to be the most important factor.

“I think I’d like to fuck him,” Gloria replies, blushing a bit, and watching the way that Hop stiffens, eyes widening at how blunt she is. But she can’t help herself; with an opportunity like this right in front of her, it is only natural that she take it, that she go all the way with it.

“And you don’t mind if he takes care of me while you do, right?” Marnie asks, and of course, Gloria does not mind in the slightest. Hop does not have any say in it, and he has no complaints either way. This is more than he ever thought he would get, and certainly more than he thought he would get out of a simple visit to Gloria, never expecting that walking in on all of this would take this sort of a turn.

But next thing he knows, he is on his back, with Gloria getting on top of him, smiling down at him, and he feels like he can hardly breathe. There was definitely a part of him that felt a bit of sting finding her here with Marnie, and not just because he was surprised she did not tell him about her. Now, though, it feels like it is all worth, and he knows that there is no place that he would rather be. He is damn lucky, and Gloria looks so good on top of him, as she starts to press down onto him, letting his cock push up into her. He is immediately left moaning, unable to contain himself for even a second, overcome with the sudden pleasure from even this slight motion.

She is slow as she lets him fill her, and every second of it surprises Hop with how good it feels, because every time he thinks that it can’t possibly get any better, it does, and he is overwhelmed all over again, until finally, he is completely buried inside of her, Gloria feeling so tight and perfect around him. It all just feels so _right_.

“I hope you know what you’re doin’,” Marnie mumbles as she moves to get on top of him as well. She’ll be sitting on his face, and though he does not have any firsthand experience with this, he hopes that he will be able to figure things out as he goes, using what little knowledge he does have. And he also hopes that he will be able to focus, because right now, having Gloria on top of him is completely maddening, and makes it hard for him to think about anything else.

Marnie wastes no more time in getting on top of him, and as she does, she takes Gloria’s hands, the two of them on top of him in different ways, facing each other, and holding onto each other. He does what he can to figure this part out, and Gloria does not move just yet, driving him crazy with the way she remains still on top of him, but at least he is able to clear his mind a little bit, enough to start doing what he can to please Marnie.

His technique is clumsy, not at all practiced like Gloria has become, but Marnie does not mind. She does not mind any of this, surprised by just how exciting it all is for her. She never would have expected that getting caught by Gloria’s best friend would inspire all of these feelings in her, but it has turned her impulsive, and she is glad to have followed along with her every impulse, so that the three of them could end up here, with Hop doing his best to eat her out while she holds hands with Gloria, the two of them caught up in the other’s pleasured expressions.

Soon enough, Gloria starts to move, starts riding him properly, once she thinks that he has everything all figured out, and immediately, Marnie feels his muffled moans as he loses himself in it. That just adds to the sensation, and she bites her lip, whimpering, ready to lose herself as well, as Gloria starts to bounce on top of him, eagerly riding him.

Both are content to use Hop as much as he will allow, and Hop could not be happier, taking care of both of them at once. He is not really able to see what they are doing, but he can feel them moving, and can hear them when they start kissing, imagining that they have dropped hands and instead started embracing while they make out on top of him, and he can’t help but get that much more excited, knowing that he will not last that much longer like this. Before then, he wants to get at least one of them off, no matter what it takes.

It is Marnie who comes first, much to his surprise. He must have picked up on this pretty quickly, to be able to use his tongue to make her moan for him, pulling back from her kiss as she lets her head fall back, crying out for him as she comes. Hop can at least be glad that he did not disappoint her, but then, after making good on his promise, he is not able to hold back anymore at all.

He gives a few frantic thrusts up into Gloria before he hits his own peak, coming hard, Marnie still muffling his moans because she has not moved yet. And then Gloria joins him, just needing this to push her over the edge, her moans filling the tent again. He absolutely loves that sound, can’t think of anything that he loves more than the sound of his best friend in the throes of pleasure. But Marnie might be a close second, he has decided.

The girls invite him to spend the night with them after that, and he agrees, too tired to want to have to worry about finding somewhere else to set up camp. He is not really sure what all of this means for him or for the girls, nor does he really know what their relationship is, now that he thinks about it. But whatever might happen, they can discuss it later, perhaps in the morning, when they have all properly rested up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
